Warboss leads the way
by Coldsteel
Summary: Warboss Gobspank deals a vicious blow to some Chaos warriors. 2K battle, first testing of a RTT list. Later chapters shows the evolution of the army to a kick-@$$ list.
1. Battle

Gobspank, warboss of the Ponka tribe of Orcs, looked across the small clearing at the enemy. At first, he thought it was some of the Empire come to stop his raid. However, according to the Wolf Riders he sent out to scout, there were way too few Humans to be an Empire force. Indeed, there were only a small unit of foot troops in huge suits of armor, a cavalry regiment just smaller than his Boarboys, a couple chariots, a quartet of Ogres, and a couple monsters. Listening to the excited gibbering of the Goblins, his Shaman looked up suddenly. 'Boss! Dem's Kaos boys!' 'Roight! Letz kill sum skum!'  
  
OK, got in a 2K battle yesterday. I faced a Chaos force of... 28 total models! 7 Chosen Knights led by their Lord, 11 Chosen Warriors led by an Exalted Champ, 2 Chariots, 2 Spawn, and 4 Ogres. I outnumbered him just with Night Goblins! Both Chosen units and both Chariots had the Marks of Tzeentch, and both characters were Tzeentch, a Level 4 and a Level 2! 12 Power dice, and 5 Dispel dice! I only had 3 of each! Well, I DID want to face a magic-heavy army... Rolling for magic, I got Gaze of Mork for my Shaman. Joy. My opponent rolled up a spell that lets him reroll misses in HTH, makes me fight myself, and a magic missile spell for the Hero. The LVL 4 got both missile spells, the reroll spell and Indigo Fire (makes Horrors)... Oh Joy again.  
  
Deployment was fun. The Warrior regiment went on his FAR right flank (he spread himself massively, I should have been able to overwhelm him, but I had 3-4 forest pieces dead center to go around, and a village on my left that split my deployment zone.), Ogres about a foot to the right of center, 1 Spawn next to them, a Chariot and Spawn at the woods, and the Knights and Chariot on the left flank. I placed the Snotlings against the Warriors, Biguns/Warboss just past the village, opposite the Ogres, a Chariot in the village, the Spears dead center, the other Boys to their right, the NGs on their right, and the Wolfs/Boars on my extreme right flank, with the second chariot.  
  
He got first turn. Both Spawns ran forward. Ogres tailed behind one Spawn. The other spawn and Chariot manuevered through the forest (it had paths for movement, it was just a pain for big units, like mine. lol.), and the Knights moved parallel to the woods. Magic wasn't much. a missile spell on the Snots did 2 wounds, then the LVL 4 miscast his missile spell.  
  
My turn, I passed all my Animosoty, so I moved the Warboss/Biguns toward the Ogres, the Snots toward the Warriors, the Spears toward the Spawn #2, and the Boys/NG/Wolves/Boars/Chariot #2 toward the Knights. Magic, I rolled a 4 for Gaze. Shooting, I aimed for the Knights, but scattered away from them. I knocked and awaited more magic hell.  
  
His Turn 2, the Warriors moved closer to the Snots. Spawn #1 moved into my charge range of the Biguns (YEAH!) with the Ogres right behind him. Chariot 1 moved thru the woods, out of my Spear charge range, but in his, the git. Spawn #2 moved to my Boys regiment, releasing the Fanatics. I aimed 2 toward the Spawn, and one toward the Knights. Didn't reach any of them. Feh. Magic, my opponent made the Snotlings fight themselves, then tried a missile at the Fanatic in front of him. Another miscast, ending the turn.  
  
My turn 2, the Spears squabbled. Boarboys rolled a 1, but I burned the Flag of Bork. I would have charged the Knights with the Boarboys, Wolves, and a Chariot, but the damn Fanatic moved RIGHT between the Boarboys and Knights! So, I just declared a charge against the Spawn #1 with my Biguns. He stood. So, my Warboss was BTB with this spawn. Also, the normal Boys regiment charged the other Spawn. Passed both fear checks. I moved the Snots up to be charged by the Warriors, and moved the NGs up a tad. The Wolves moved 2 inches behind the Knights. Magic, I cast the Gaze with a nine, and he picked up all 5 Dispel dice, and rolled like 20... Feh again. Shooting, I tried the Knights again, scattered to the same place. Feh. I was tempted to check the shelves for Spear Chukkas after this... HTH was beautiful. Gobspank cleaved the Spawn in half (4 Attacks, S7). Overrun took us into the Ogres (yes!). I wounded the other Spawn, and we sat there glaring at each other, I lapped 4 models on the side of the Spawn.  
  
His turn 3, the Warriors charged the Snotlings, who stood. Chariot #1 charged the Spears, who also held. Chariot #2 moved in front of the Knights, to screen them from the Fanatic (He forgot, he told me later, that the Fanatics keep going thru whatever it hits...). Magic, he got off the Indigo fire, but I popped a Dispel Scroll. I dispelled a missile spell, and he declined any more magic. HTH phase. The Warriors wiped out the Snots, The Chariot lost combat because of my musician, but held. I lapped. I inflicted a second wound on the Spawn, and won combat by 2. I inflicted 8/12 wounds on the Ogres, taking 2 wounds in return, and he broke and ran. I failed to catch him.  
  
My turn 3, I failed animosity with the Boars AGAIN, so no charging the Knights again. I charged Chariot #2 with my Chariot on that side, and charged the Ogres with my left- side chariot, They flee'd, but didn't roll high enough, and the Chariot ran them down. 1 Fanatic hit the woods, another went off the board. The third moved toward the woods, out of in between the Knights and the Night Goblins (oh crap). I moved the Biguns towards the Warriors. Magic, Gaze was dispelled. Shooting, I decided to try to hit the Warriors regiment. Called the range perfectly ( I guessed range perfectly the entire game) and rolled a hit on the Warriors. Killed 3. heh. HTH, we each inflicted 2 wounds on each other's chariot, and I finally killed the Spawn off. His other Chariot in contact with my Spears lost combat, broke, and I couldn't catch him.  
  
Turn 4, and the dreaded charge. The Knights charge the Night Goblins. I was about to flee (and should have) when I got a NASTY idea... I stood for the charge. The Warriors moved toward my Biguns, and the Chariot rallied. Magic, he tried casting the 'fight amongst yourselves' spell on the Biguns. I failed my dispel, but only lost 1 model to it. In the battle of Chariots, I lost by 1, failed my LD, and ran far enough to not be caught. Now to the big fight. With an evil grin, i challenged the Lord with my Boss. 5 Attacks later, my Boss was dead, with 2 Overkill points against me. I ended up losing by 8, but I killed a Knight! I ran of course, and was run down. Oh well.  
  
My turn 4, no Animosity, luckily. The final Fanatic cruised right through BOTH Chariots, destroying mine and wounding his. I declared a charge against the Warriors, but failed (was 10 inches away). I turned my Boys with 2 HW toward the Knights. Magic, I got off Gaze of Mork against the Chariot, and he failed his Dispel (rolled 3 1's). Hit it 5 times and destroyed it. Shooting, I dropped another rock on the Warriors, and hit, killing another 2 Warriors. I yet again knocked.  
  
Turn 5. Warriors charged the Biguns. Knights turned to face the Boys. Chariot charged the Spears. Magic, the LVL 4 miscasted AGAIN, and dice flew toward the front of the store... The Exalted Champ challenged my Warboss. I accepted, burned Nogg's Banner, and watched as his 5 attacks bounced off my armor. Returning the favor, Gobspank hammered him for 5 wounds, for 3 points of Overkill. His guys killed 1 Bigun, and I retaliated by killing 3 Warriors. He failed his LD check and I ran him down. In the Chariot fight, I won again, and he ran again.  
  
My turn 5. Warboss and Biguns did a 180. Boars and Wolves squabbled. Fanatic hit the woods. Failed to cast Gaze. Dropped a rock on the Knights, and killed 2, he passed his panic. He then conceded.  
  
987-546. Minor Victory for the Orcs! WAAAAGH!  
  
Lessons learned:  
  
1. Deployment is SO important. I screwed up and should have had the Warboss's unit in the center, but I wanted to face the Ogres and Spawn with my best. I did what I wanted to do with them (destroy his right side), but took them out of the main fight.  
  
2. Night Goblins. Haven't gotten to use them much. Think they didn't belong in the main group, maybe should have switched NGs and Snots, but then would have wasted the Fanatics on 1 unit.  
  
3. cavalry. The Boarboys (my main strike unit) was stymied by a fanatic then Animosity. I'm seriously considering getting a BO Bigboss instead of the Shaman and putting him on a boar... 


	2. Army List version 1

Black Orc Warboss, carrying a greataxe, wearing Drog's Dead 'Ard Armor and Warboss Umm's Best  
  
Bigboss 'At. 201 points.  
  
29 Orc Biguns, with AHW, full command, and Nogg's Banner of Butchery. 314 points.  
  
LVL 2 Goblin Shaman, with a Dispel Scroll and Nibbla's Itty Ring. 140 points.  
  
30 Orc Boys with AHW and full command. 238 points.  
  
30 Orc boys with spear/shield and full command. 268 points.  
  
30 Night Goblins with spear and shield, Boss, Musician, and 3 Fanatics. 177 points.  
  
6 Goblin Wolf Riders with spears and shields, and a Musician. 78 points.  
  
5 Snotling stands. 125 points.  
  
10 Boarboys with spear and shield, full command, and Bashing Flag of Bork. 228 points.  
  
2 Boar Chariots. 160 points.  
  
1 Rock Lobber. 70 points.  
  
Total cost is 1999 points. 


End file.
